The March to the Future
by robin.goldsworthy11
Summary: This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story, so please read and review, any help would be greatly appreciated. Starts off summer before Year6, and follows Harry and his Friends all the way to the final battle. follow all the twists, turns ups and downs as they fight and march into the future.
1. The Rescue

A/N This is my second fanfic so bear with me.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter not me.

**The March to the Future**

Chapter One

Rescue

It was a normal summers day on Privet Drive, all children of the street were outside playing or hanging around with their friends, all except one. Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom of No 4 Privet Drive trying to do his summer assignments from school, He was currently trying to work on his Potions assignment for his least favourite Professor, Severus Snape. He was struggling with concentrating because his mind was slipping back to the events that happened mere weeks ago where his godfather Sirius Black was pushed through the Veil of Death whilst he was duelling his cousin the psycho Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry relived that moment again and again, hearing her shout Expelliarmus and seeing his godfather shot backwards and through the veil.

All of a sudden he was once again thrust from his musings by a shout from downstairs. "Boy get down here, NOW!" shouted his uncle Vernon Dursley. "Coming Uncle" Harry replied. Harry got up and went downstairs wondering either what he had done wrong this time, or what chore he had to complete. "Your aunt, cousin, and I, are going into town. You are going to go and be watched by Mrs. Figg". Mrs. Figg lived across the the road in Magnolia Crescent, and had a lot of cats. She was also a Squib, someone born to magical parent but with hardly any magic within them, though still enough not to be counted as a muggle, or non magic people, such as his uncle and family. As he walked up to her door, the door opened revealing not only Mrs. Figg, but also Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, it is to nice to see you. How have you been so far this summer." said the Professor. "I have been well sir." replied Harry. "But Harry you look as thin as a twig, and are those bruises on your arm?" "yes sir, but I would prefer not to talk about it." "are you sure Harry?, it does not look like something that should just be ignored, especially if it is, as I suspect, your relatives?". The look on Harry's face told Dumbledore everything he wanted to know. "Yes sir, it is my relatives." "But why Harry?" "because they don't believe in magic and never will, they believe they can "fix" me sir" "how exactly do they try to fix you Harry" said Dumbledore his voice suddenly turning very serious with a hint of anger "I don't want to say sir" "Harry, have they physically abused you in any way" "...". The silence gave the now furious professor all the information he heeded to know. "Harry, I have made a terrible mistake, give me a minute to think about all of this". "Harry, the house is empty at this moment in time, is it not?" "Yes sir, they have gone into London to go shopping and have some lunch." "Good, now Harry I want you to go and gather all of the stuff you own from that house and come straight back here, do you understand." "yes sir, I will be back soon." then Harry went back to No 4 Privet Drive for the last time.

Half an hour later harry returned with two muggle black bin bags, his book back, his trunk for school, and his owl Hedwig, in her cage. "Harry, I fear I have, yet again, let you down. I should have paid more attention to you when you came to school in your first year, maybe then you wouldn't have to go back to that house every summer. But no matter, I can assure you that you will never go back there again." He then Flooed the burrow where the Weasleys lived, and told them of the situation. Mrs. Weasley was more than happy for Harry to go and stay with them until school starts, and they worked on a new living arrangement.

When Harry stepped, or should I day fell out of the Floo network, like always, he was immediately swept up into a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley, followed closely by Ginny, his best mate Ron's little sister. "Hello Harry, called out Ron from where he was playing chess with Fred or was it George, Harry had known the twins for 6 years and he still could not tell them apart. Of course the twins were unique in the way they spoke.

"Hello Harry-"

"Its good to see you-"

"We have a new product-"

"That we would like to show you-"

"Mimicking Marshmallows" they said together as usual.

"That's great boys, I will have a look later." said Harry.

Take your stuff upstairs Harry, you will be in Ron's room like usual." "Thank-you Mrs. Weasley.".

A/N Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. please review.


	2. Summer Days

A/N I know the second chapter is out a earlier than I say, but I started working on it and couldn't stop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Summer days

Harry was happy with the knowledge that he would never be going to No 4 Privet Drive again. The night of his arrival at the burrow he had a full nights sleep for the first time in 2 years, he was happy again, and of course the Weasleys accepted him like the son and brother that they never had. However Mrs. Weasley was worried about just how much he had ate. "Harry you need eat something you are much too thin for a person of your age." she had constantly said when he turned down food but he always said "but I'm not hungry." he always lost these arguments, and within a couple of weeks he looked much more healthy.

He also went on early morning run accompanied by one of the twins or Ron and occasionally Ginny. Run was easy to convince when he saw the benefit towards Quidditch and even more hen he thought he could impress Hermione Granger, Harry's other best mate, sister in all but blood, and Ron's long time crush. He was always teased about it but always denied it. "Hey Ron how is moine, seen her lately" was usually the comments from the twins closely by Ron screaming "there is nothing going on between me and moine, she is just my friend!" "Yeh but we all know you want more". Ron usually got angry and stomped off upstairs after that.

Other days they spent playing quidditch, especially after Harry was given his broom back, a firebolt, the best broom on the market, a gift from Sirius, and told his Quidditch ban had been revoked. Harry was at home in the air. One time however he did something that shocked everyone, he let Ginny fly his broom something he had never let anyone else do. Mrs. Wesley was not impressed that day when the came in "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU LET MY LITTLE GIRL RIDE THAT BROOM, WHAT IF SHE HAD FALLEN OFF!" promptly followed by Ginny shouting "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE AND I CAN RIDE A BROOM AS WELL AS ANY PROFESSIONAL SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" then she ran upstairs to cry.

Hermione came over for the last 3 weeks of summer, and for the most part it was an uneventful period however just before they were due to return to school they got really bad news in the prophet:

**Breakout from Askerban**

_Today in a mass breakout from Askerban prison, many recently captured death eaters escaped including 11 that were captured earlier this summer in the battle of the ministry._

_The ministry has issued advisories to sty away from these dangerous individuals, and wanted posters have been issued._

_Full list available on page 10_

"Well that's bad" said Harry. "Hey that reminds me, how are you holding up about Sirius, Harry?" "I had gotten over it, but thanks moine." Said a now very dressed Harry before excusing himself to go for a walk. "Great job" said Ginny as she ran after him.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly as she approached the now sobbing form of Harry, "I mass him too, I really got to know him last summer, and he was a good friend" she sat down and let Harry rest oh her shoulder, and let him cry. It broke her heart to see him crying, but she knew it was good for him to get it out of his system. "Thanks Gin, you are a true friend, and you know something of what I'm going through." They got up and she walked back to the burrow where a very concerned Mrs. Wesley was waiting by the door for them to come back. "Better now, Harry?" "Yes much better" Harry smiled back.

Two days later a school owl care through which had a prefects badge for a now excitable Ginny who was congratulated by everyone, followed closely by Harry whom received the Quidditch captaincy. Then a new, strange owl arrived which bore their O.W.L results.

Harry nervously opened his and was shocked to see how well he did.

Transfiguration-E

Charms-E

Potions-O

DADA-O+

Care of Magical Creatures-O

Divination-A

Astronomy-P

History of Magic-A

Harry was surprised to see an outstanding on potions, and it meant that he could still become an Auror. "Hey Harry how did you do." Ron asked. "Bloody hell an O in potions?!" "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "How did you do moine?" "All O's." "Well we would expect nothing less from you"

A/N next chapter will be diagonal alley and a surprise visitor no one expected.


	3. Alleys and Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowing does.

Chapter 3

Alleys and Strangers

Harry woke up the day after receiving the O.W.L results and the school letters ready to go to Diagon Alley, in London. Once again they were using his least favourite travel method, they were going to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Is everybody ready to go yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she waited by the fire, Floo powder pot in hand. "Do we have to use the Floo, you know I can never manage to travel without falling over." protested Harry "I'm sorry dear, there really is no other choice.". Soon enough everyone was through, once again Harry had failed to remain standing upon completion of his journey.

Once through, their first stop was Gringotts, to get some money, and Harry also had to go to sort out Sirius' will. The Weasleys were taken straight down to their vault, but Harry was taken to a side room where he met Ragnok, who was executing Sirius' last Will and Testament, of which all had been sorted out bar Harry's share. Harry got given what gold was left after the galleons added to the Tonks, Weasleys, and Remus Lupin's vault, as well as any properties owned by the house of black, and any hereditary titles that the black family owned. It made harry richer than the Malfoys, which made Harry surprisingly happy, as he took no pleasure in having so much gold.

After the will, Harry went down to his vault, removed some money, and met back up with the Weasleys, and Hermoine outside the front. They then went to Flourish & Blotts, to pick up the books they required for the year. Of course Hermoine picked up some additional books for extra studying, as she usually did, much to the annoyance of Ron, which set them off on another of their now famous arguments. After leaving the store they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Ginny tried to get her parents to buy her a new broom, which they refused to do, whist the boys picked up a broom servicing kit. After this they went for lunch in The Leaky Cauldron, they picked some treats for their owls in Eeylops Owl Emporium. They then went to the Apothecary to pick up Potions supplies, before finishing at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the twins joke shop, and then Flooing back to the Burrow for tea.

Upon arriving home, they were shocked and surprised to see a great messy dog out in front of the house that looked a lot like Sirius' Animagus form, affectionately known as snuffles, by Ginny and Padfoot, his Marauder name, by Harry. They all thought it could not be Sirius, as he died in the Veil of Death, but had to admit the dog was acting strange. The dog stayed there through tea, and all night, and was still there the next day.

It was the next day that Mrs. Weasley decided to go and attempt to remove the dog from her front garden, only to be surprised when the dog stood up and transformed into Sirius Black, who had somehow returned form the dead. Harry was Shocked beyond belief, bit recovered enough to ask a security question, "What are the true identities of the Marauders?" "Mooney is Remus Lupin, I am Padfoot, Prongs was James Potter, your father.." he said "and Wormtail was the filthy, traitorous bastard, Peter Pettigrew" he spat. Upon hearing the reaction to the last statement, only a few people would react like that, Sirius being one, Harry hugged him as tight as he could.

A/N The next chapter will include Sirius' story, and sorting out the mess left by him returning after his will was executed.


	4. The Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

The Returning

To say Harry was surprised by the events of the past hour was an understatement. Everyone was still trying to process that Sirius was alive. Finally Ginny got fed up and decided to ask him exactly what happened.

"The last thing I saw was Harry's face as I fell through the veil, then there was nothing but black, an endless mass of nothing, but soon a bright light came and led me out. When I emerged, I was met by Lilly and James, who told me that The Council of Death had convened to decide my fate.." "you saw Mum and Dad, did they say anything about me?" Harry interrupted. "Yes Harry, they were telling me how proud they are of you, how angry they are with the Dursleys, and how disappointed they are in some of Dumbledore's decisions, but reminded me to tell you to trust him." "Now back to the story, The Council of Death, as apparently they thought I had note to do in this world and it was not my time. Death himself has the power to restore life to those whom have died, and he personally defended me." "The council had to be involved because my body came with me." "It took two days to go through all the for and against evidence, then another 3 for deliberations, before they decided that I could have a second chance at life." "So then you were sent back, where have you bee then..." "No Harry, then they had a second trial, to decide if I should go back as was, or as a free man. This trial lasted just over weeks, with lots of arguments and informed discussions. In the end James and Lilly's testimonies sealed it for me, Peter Pettigrew was found to be guilty of 13 murders, 2 assisted murders, and 3 charges of severe betrayal." "He has been stripped of his Animagus skills, and dumped on the ministry's door." They are having his trial in 3 days, in secret, of course." "So in 3 days, you could be free." "Yes Harry.". "Where have you been hiding then?" asked Ginny. "Hiding? No I was dropped off in Mexico, and forced to make my own way back, although they were kind enough to give me a muggle identity to travel with, and a passport, so I had one of those flying metal tube thingies." "Jet aeroplanes, Sirius." "Oh right, thanks Hermoine." "The only problem was I didn't have any money, so I had to do some odd jobs for people until I had enough money saved up to pay for the aeroplane, it was hard as I had to travel from town to town just in case, however remote, someone recognised me, I was still an internationally wanted man at that time of course." "When I had raised enough money, I got the next flight to Heathrow from JFK airport, New York, I then went to Privet Drive to see if I could find you Harry, however, upon finding out you weren't there, I guessed that this would be the next most logical place for you to be."

After that everyone had some lunch and spent the rest of the day outdoors, playing Quidditch or going for a swim.

Three days later at the ministry.

"Members of the Wizengamot, I call this court to order, announced Dumbledore from his podium. "We are here to try Peter Pettigrew, a man whom, until recently, was believed to be dead. He has been thoroughly investigated by the DMLE, under Veritaserum, and has helped provide a list of all the death eaters he knows of, which is quite a lot due to his closeness to Lord Voldermort." their was a large gasp at the name. "It was a surprise to the Aurors to discover a large number of these death eaters work here at the ministry, including the Wizengamot itself." At this Aurors stunned the members from the list, snapped their wands and took them away for investigation. This happened throughout the ministry, and other public places such as St. Mungos hospital. It would severely dent Voldermort's war effort. "Now that that is sorted, back to the matter at hand, The trial of Peter Pettigrew, during which use of Veritaserum has been authorised, and memories that have been discretely gathered, including from Harry Potter, will be shown." At that there was a large uproar quickly put down by Dumbledore's amplified shot of "SILENCE!". The next6 hours were spent reviewing all of the evidence, during which time it became obvious that not only was Peter guilty but, Sirius Black, the notorious Mass Murderer was set up by Pete Pettigrew, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, covered it up. In the end, the vote to charge Peter was unanimous,and he was sentenced to death through the Veil of Death, also they had a vote on Sirius Black, in which he was pronounced innocent, and an emergency vote of no confidence against the minister, which he lost, and the voting in of the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, who put in Arthur Weasley as the Deputy Minister, and Ted Tonks as the new Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia's old job. Also she issued an emergency press release detailing everything that had happened.

Two days later and a lot of the Pureblood Supremacy laws were overturned, the Anti – Werewolf laws were scrapped, and new laws were passed to make co-operation between wizards and magical creatures much easier, also new laws were put in to make a more fair magical society, making it illegal to use offensive language against muggleborns, which annoyed a lot of Purebloods, and also any person found to have either been a death eater, or supporter of Lord Voldermort were sentenced to immediate death. Hogwarts were forced to expel certain students and hand them over to the ministry, as well as Severus Snape, the potions master. Hundreds of prisoners were transferred form Azkerban, through the Veil of Death, which removed the threat of them being broken out or escaping. The other big shock was when Sirius Black turned up in the Atrium asking to speak to the Minister. He was given his freedom and a very large payment for all the trouble they had caused him, and his Godson's Guardianship.

His next stop was to Gringotts, where they were shocked and amazed, and immediately rescinded all actions executed in the will, however he told them to leave some parts as was, such as the money in the Lupin, Tonks, and Weasleys vaults. The next stop was Ollivanders to get a new wand, followed my Madame Malkin's to get a new wardrobe, he also brought all new muggle clothing for Harry, that actually fitted him. Then he took Harry to a magical Opticians to get some new glasses. The Optician was ecstatic be giving Harry Potter new glasses that automatically adjusted to suit the eyesight of the person who wears the, and harry was shocked by the improvement in his vision, he also had them charmed so they could not fall off, fog up, be summoned, or break. This would be handy in battle. Then they went back to the Burrow where they were staying as Grimaldi Place was being renovated, and all dark magical objects were placed in the Black Family vault for safekeeping, after being carefully logged by Gringotts. The House elf Kreacher was executed for being betraying his master, whilst Harry still owned the house, and Harry got Dumbledore to allow him to bind Dobby and Winky to him and his family. They were the House elves working on the renovation with some of their friends with the headmasters permission.

A/N The next chapter will be the return to Hogwarts.


	5. The return to Hogwarts

A/N thanks to parsley the lion for the sorting hat song. I apologise for it taking so long. I will make up for it.

Chapter 5

The return to school

All too soon it was September 1st and time to head back to school. The burrow was abuzz with activity as people were hurriedly collecting any items they missed before. The only person who had everything ready the Knight before was Harry. "Are you sure that you have everything Harry?" "Yes Mrs. Weasley, I hadn't removed most of my stuff from the trunk, the only thing I had to put in was my parchment and quills." If your sure darling."

20 minutes later only Ginny had finished and came to join them. "IF YOU'RE NOT FINISHED AND DOWN HERE IN 10 MINUTES WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" it had the desired effect as not 30 seconds later the two missing students were downstairs ready to go.

The ministry had provided a magically modified limo ton drive them to Kings Cross station, they arrived on platform 9 3/4 with 5 minutes to spare. they quickly got on and joined their friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "Hello all I hope you had a nice summer, daddy and went searching for a rare skowerbert, they are only found in rural Nepal." Luna commented. "We had a surprising summer, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it in the prophet" said Harry. "What does that mean Harry?". Before Harry had a chance to answer his question, his least favourite person arrived to taunt then like usual. " Oh loo its Potter, Loony Lovegood, a squib, two blood tractors and a mud-blood" Draco Malfoy commented. "Oh just go and join baldyface and the death turds Malfoy" Harry retorted , this upset Draco who went to batter Harry, however just before he reached him, he was blasted out of the compartment and had giant bats coming out of his nose. He and his bodyguards the incredibly thick, stupid Crabbe and Goyle quickly got up and ran away.

The rest if the trip was full of Harry explaining the unusual events of his summer to Luna and Neville who could not believe Sirius was alive and back. before long they were pulling into Hogsmeade station and getting the carriages up ton the school.

With everyone seated the Sorting hat was placed on his stool ready to sung his unique yearly songs and this years song was no different:

Be you short or tall,

Large or small;

I am the hat

That is here to sort you all.

I am here to choose the table

Where you will be sat,

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!

If you are academically able,

Hard-working, wise and smart,

Ravenclaw is where you fit the part.

If you are crafty and sly;

Always willing to reach for the sky:

Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.

If you are friendly, loyal and true;

Hufflepuff is the place for you.

If you are brave

And adventure is what you crave:

Gryffindor is the home of such a knave.

So put me on and meet your fate.

Make haste; don't be late.

Take care

And begin this adventure if you dare…

There was the usual applause that followed the end of the song. Then the Great Hall doors opened band Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress of the school, led in the first years to be sorted.

After all the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speech about not going into the Forbidden Forest and that the ever growing list of banned items was up in caretaker filch's office. Then he introduced the biggest surprise Harry had been given since Sirius' return, Professor Remus Lupin, Sirius and his dads other best friend had returned to his old defence against the dark arts teaching post. After that everyone dug into the meal before the first years were led to their respective dormitories and everyone. could go to bed.

A/N next chapter is first day back.


End file.
